


人类的女儿

by sarriathmg



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Blasphemy, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fem!Father Todd, Female Jason Todd, Jason Todd is a nun, Nuns, Object Insertion, Panty Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Religion Kink, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: “你想要什么？”修女紧张地问，“你对玛丽修女做了什么？”理查德没有回答。取而代之的是，他咧嘴微笑，凝视着她，脸上闪着一排珍珠白的牙齿，威胁冒出每一个毛孔。修女的眼神充满了恐惧和愤怒。在那一刻，她明白了过来。“我来回答你的祈祷，杰伊姐妹，”利爪平静地说道，“而且我有话要传达于你。”来自DC KINK MEME，利爪迪克X性转神父杰森（修女杰森）
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 17
Kudos: 26





	人类的女儿

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Daughter of Men](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676701) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg). 



> [原梗地址](https://dckinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/766.html?thread=567294#cmt567294)
> 
> 黑翅引诱修女！嘶哈嘶哈！
> 
> 此文有图！在最后面！

_ 人类的孩子在这段时间不断地繁殖，人类的女儿变得美丽悦目。天堂的天使看到了，並迷恋上她们，然后跟其他的天使说：來！我们在人类的女儿中选择我们的妻子，为我们生儿育女！ _

_ ————————————————————以诺书 6: 1-2 _

  
  
  


利爪在老妇尖叫之前就将手掌捂在了她的嘴上。 修女的求救声立刻消失了，她的眼睛震惊得睁大。利爪对她低笑着。他将食指举到嘴唇上，嘲笑地对她作出一个嘘的手势，琥珀色的虹膜在黑暗中闪烁，他的眼角充满喜悦。他举起她，在她的绝望挣扎中享受了片刻，让她的脚在空中踢起，直到他终于扭断她的脖子。女人什至没有呻吟，只有一阵刺破的声音响起，那是她脊椎折断的声音，她的身体在他的手中瘫软。

由于时间晚了，没有目击证人，走廊又黑又空。建筑物里很安静，唯一的照明来自远处宿舍门下面的灯光。

利爪轻轻地将身体放倒在地上，挺直身子，弯曲了肩膀，使它们作响。他向左然后向右拉伸脖子，活动着打结的肌肉。 利爪站着，下巴上扬，呼吸着修道院的空气，几乎激动得发抖。他像一个热情的学童一样弹跳。

大厅现在很黑。在这天早些时候，当他白天来到这里，他曾看到过阳光像天堂射线一样透过窗户渗入的样子。有鸟叫和修女们进出修道院的脚步声，高跟鞋的咔嗒声和黑色长袍的流动。居住在这个地方的虔诚的女子们高呼着祈祷。一切能使一个罪人心动的歌唱。

而他看到的那个暂愿修女——那个特别漂亮的人，年龄不超过20岁，一头黑发编织成辫子，固定在面纱下，深蓝色的眼睛像海洋一样。她的表情充满勇气，发际有一缕奇怪的白发，从围巾下面露出来。

她就是他现在来这里的原因。在这个朝拜的地方，不然像利爪这样一个腐朽的灵魂永远也不会踏足之地。

利爪从来没有去过教堂。他从不喜欢听牧师谈论救赎和信仰以及所有荒谬的事情。如果不是因为他的那个任务，他将永远不会来这里，而利爪对此表示庆幸。否则，他永远不会遇见她。

她的房间离这里不远。利爪确保在今晚访问之前已经研究过整个修道院的蓝图，并标出能直接去往她房间的路线。她与另一位女士分享着那个居室——就在他几秒钟前做掉的那个女士。利爪像猫一样沉默地走过笔直的走廊，走到修女房间的确切位置。 

门没有完全关上，裂缝发出温暖的光芒。除了一个人微弱而平静的呼吸没有任何声音，他增强的听力很容易察觉到她。他的天使独身一人。

利爪的手缠在门的边缘，一个接一个的手指，金属装饰的手爪反射出房间内一盏灯的光线。他慢慢地将木板拉开，品尝着期待的时刻，沉默着，除了合叶上的一点吱吱声。利爪沐浴在温暖的灯光下，平静地走进了房间。

它很小巧，没有任何装饰或多余的个人物品。一个木制的抽屉立在两张单人床之间，每侧有一盏灯，只开着一个。一张床的上方挂着一张圣母基督像，大小还不超过一只皮夹。除此之外墙壁就是光秃秃的，床单很整齐。安静而谦逊。

除了修女本人以外的一切。修女跪在白炽灯下的床头柜旁边祈祷。她的圣经副本坐在她的腿上，她的双手紧紧地握着一串木制的念珠。

华丽的六翼天使被包裹在宽松的黑色袍服中，抚平了她身体的所有曲线。她苍白的皮肤在灯的橙光下隐隐能看出微弱的雀斑。她的面纱是白色的，整个脖子和固定的头发都被整洁的脖套覆盖，只允许几根白色的发束从前面窥视，只能隐隐看见下面的一丝茂密的黑发。当她听到他进入时，她的脸转向他，警报侵入那双深蓝色的眼睛。她看上去举止纯洁，但她的眼神告诉利爪，她绝非是天真无邪的。

“你是谁？”她问。她的声音听起来年轻，但很冷静。她是一个厉害的女孩，她的内在力量使理查德的血沸腾。

他轻轻地合上身后的门，以免发出任何声音，然后慢慢摘下护目镜，让他散落的黑发落下，金色的虹膜升起，迎接她审慎但好奇的眼睛。

利爪向前走了几步，对修女紧张的方式感到满意，她的手指收缩使指关节变得苍白，以备不时之需。

这不会对她有任何好处。

利爪停在离她一码左右的地方，她的目光跟随他。修女努力地保持冷静，双目从未离开过他的脸。

利爪知道她看到了什么。一个二十多岁、身材健美、不戴面具的年轻人，一头乌黑的头发整齐地在侧面分开，有着不自然的琥珀色眸子。理查德身材健硕，身穿金色饰边的黑色制服。他知道自己很漂亮，被不止一两人都认为是男性美的缩影。但是她是纯洁而神圣的，看似不可能会受他的魅力和外表的影响。他思考自己的外表可能对她造成的影响，以及它是否会像那条引诱夏娃偷吃禁果的蛇一样破坏她的圣洁。

“你想要什么？”修女紧张地问，“你对玛丽修女做了什么？” 

理查德没有回答。取而代之的是，他咧嘴微笑，凝视着她，脸上闪着一排珍珠白的牙齿，威胁冒出每一个毛孔。

修女的眼神充满了恐惧和愤怒。在那一刻，她明白了过来。

“我来回答你的祈祷，杰伊姐妹，”利爪平静地说道，“而且我有话要传达于你。”

接下来发生的事情是如此之快，以至于很难看到。这位年轻女子突然站起来，黑色长袍随着动作晃动，手中已经握有刺眼的匕首。

利爪低下了头，因为其中一盏台灯被迅速抓起并投向他，大声地撞到了墙上。杰伊姐妹在他面前的那一刻，她的匕首高高扬起，以致人死地的目的挥舞。

理查德感到印象深刻。这个女孩在被抓住手腕之前得以挥舞了好几下，甚至刀子还冒险靠近他的脸颊。但是，他轻易地压制了她，很快，他的一只手紧紧握住她的手臂，另一只戴手套的手抓着她的脖子，紧紧压住她的气管，但还不足以使人窒息的程度。

“匕首，修女？”利爪冷笑道：“在这个圣地？”

修女通过她的白色刘海抬头看着他，她的眼睛里有一团火，她用来掩饰恐惧。

她回答说：“当你一生都生活在哥谭，就得学会做好准备并睁着一只眼睡觉。”她回答道，显然是在努力避免发抖。

理查德睁大眼睛，但他很感兴趣地讲话。 “是这样吗？”他说，增加了他在她脖子上的压力，手套的橡皮垫陷入她的肉，使她喘不过气来。

放在杰伊姐妹的胳膊上的手向上爬，直到利爪将她的手腕紧紧包裹在手中。劳累和焦虑都使她的整个肢体发抖。理查德慢慢地增加力度，使之成为一场对决，并品尝着她逐渐惊恐的表情慢慢蔓延上脸庞。他的坚持最终胜出，她痛苦地摔下了匕首。利爪强行将她的手臂拉到嘴唇上，拉开修女制服的黑色宽松袖子，并以嘲弄的方式轻轻吻了裸露的前臂。

她安静而无情。杰伊姐妹虽然完全受他所控，但她没有尖叫或乞求。当利爪将她拉到自己身前时，她的身体很紧张，试图以徒劳的方式将她的脚跟挖入地面以阻止这些，但是他突然而有力的拖曳迫使她顺从。利爪很快就把修女抱在怀里，他开始用温柔的方式抚摸着她，她的身体绷紧，每一根纤维都试图抵抗他的追求。

理查德做的第一件事是从头上拉下暂愿修女的面纱，露出乌黑的辫子盘成的发型，让他充满留恋。理查德俯身向前时，姐妹在发抖，直到他将鼻子掩埋在刘海中，吸入了她甜美的气味，同时饮入她的力量和她的恐惧。

“对像你这样年轻漂亮的尤物，为了‘他’献出自己的一生是可惜的，”他低声说，“你应该为那些能给你更多的人献上自己的祈祷。”

女人没好气地说：“不会是你。”

理查德抓住一把裙子并将其提起，杰伊姐妹试图抵制，粗糙的手套从大腿内侧滑过。他把动作放慢，手指只轻轻地抚摸着皮肤，而他的手却慢慢地向上移动到了禁果的热量中，并以此推起了她的黑色衣裙。 

在他到达目的地时修女已经在喘着粗气，手离内裤边缘只有半英寸。它在那里呆了一段时间，等待她的任何反应。杰伊姐妹的牙齿紧紧地咬着，头转向 另一侧，脸上充满了愤怒。理查德抓住她的下巴使她面对自己，然后在嘴唇上落下一个吻。他用力地吮吸了她的下唇， 直到它变成红色并且充血。

杰伊姐妹大腿之间的热量非常热烈，她的乳房在穿着的衣服下又大又柔软。她的臀部在纤细的腰下很宽。理查德就像为了她的外貌和举止一样也为她的身体而选择了她。 

当利爪松开她的下巴时，修女开始扭动。当他开始解开长袍时，他将她牢牢地包裹在怀里，以极大的力量拉扯，以致她的纽扣松动并飞走，使外衣的前部展开。利爪的一只手伸到她的简单文胸下面，将柔软的乳房罩在手掌中，能以占有欲的方式侵入她嘴唇。他的手指轻轻捏住她的乳头，使其变硬。杰伊姐妹低声呻吟。她的身体静止不动，仿佛在顺从命运，因此当理查德突然感到刺痛时才会异常惊讶。

他放开女孩后，他的下唇已经有了些金属味。理查德舔了舔它，花了些时间评估刚刚发生的事情，然后他低下头，笑了起来。

这样的力量在一个看似柔软的人身上。理查德喜欢它。

他的手向上移动，躺在长袍下面平坦的腹部上，说道：“修女，我要把你填满。我要让你满是我的果实。”

“放开我，”修女咬牙切齿地说，尽管她身处困境，表现得却依然很野蛮。 “无论你是谁，尽管回到你爬出的地洞中。”

理查德只是笑了。 

“你的礼貌呢？”他用拇指抚摸着她腹部的皮肤，温柔地仿佛她已经有上孩子了。当他低语时，他无视她的扭动和逃脱的企图，“你可以把我称为理查德，你的黑暗使者。我想给你些东西。”

拇指一直压在她腹部的皮肤上，直到那里会出现瘀伤为止。他再次吻她的嘴，在她的嘴唇上沾上了鲜血。杰伊姐妹曾努力挣扎，但理查德的执着丝毫不减，满足于这些给他的狂喜。他尝到了她的滋味，嘴唇上的鲜血，手臂上的温柔，浓密的修女袍下隐藏着柔软的皮肤。这种将一生奉献给圣洁的甜蜜正是他所希望的。一个人甚至可以称它为命运，当他早些时候在教堂时他的视线如此轻易地注视到了她， 他的决心下得有多快。

他的手终于到达裙子下方的私密区域，戴着手套的手指伸入了简单的内裤上的缝隙中，利爪惊讶地发现那里已经潮湿。他开始在裂缝中上下移动手指，姐姐的身体立刻变得无骨。修女发牢骚，她的头几乎从利爪的肩膀上滑落了下来，他的胳膊似乎是唯一能支撑她站立的东西。

“是的，修女，” 理查德安慰的低语隐藏着黑暗的意图，“把你的身体交给我，让你的精神自由。”

门突然响起的敲门声让这些动作停止了，两个人都被吓了一跳。

利爪突然回头，与狩猎前的猫头鹰没什么两样。

敲门声响了，停了几秒钟，然后又开始了。

“杰伊姐妹？”

这听起来像 一个老一点的女子，也许是另一个修女。

理查德不得不低声咒骂。仍然把女人的身体困在怀里，他伸手拿起一把锋利的刀，巧妙地将它握在手中，然后等待。

敲门声又来了。

“杰伊姐妹？你在那儿吗？”

杰伊姐妹咬着嘴唇，试图在利爪的手指仍在两腿之间的情况下不发出声音。他在向潮湿的缝隙施加压力。她没有去回答这点只会使扣门的行为更加疯狂。

敲门声又响起，这次比以前大得多。

老年修女说：“我听到什么东西倒了，你在里面还好吗？”

利爪斜倚在女孩的耳边小声说：“那么？回答她。我们不想让修女等待的，不是吗？

看到矛盾的情绪在杰伊姐妹的脸上闪过，这很有趣。他知道她在各种选择之间挣扎，但他也知道最终她不会说。

“我没事，”杰伊姐姐终于开口说话，声音有些颤抖，但她很快就沉稳了下来，并能以一种更加镇定的态度结束这句话，“我不小心把灯摔了。不过……现在已经把它扶正了。”

理查德可以听到外面的人因杰伊说话而变得放松。

“玛丽姐妹和你在一起吗？”修女接着问。

当理查德的手指进一步伸入缝隙并开始上下移动时，杰伊几乎哭了起来。但是她得以扼杀呻吟并回答：“是的。我们马上要睡了。”

“那么晚安，姐妹们，”老修女说。

“晚安，”杰伊回答，声音是如此的紧张，甚至有人以为她要哭了。

有一些蠕动的声音和一段令人讨厌的沉寂，然后利爪才听到离开的脚步声。他像猫头鹰一样呆着，直到仅有的回声都消失不见。

当利爪把注意力转回杰伊姐妹时，她几乎在抽泣。她的眼睛低垂，肩膀发抖，但眼泪留在了眼眶内，她的表情宁静。

理查德从肩膀上拉下她的黑色长袍，吻了一下她的脖子。

“好主意，修女，”他说，他的吻一直拖到她的肩膀上。

“你会在地狱中焚烧，”女孩咬紧牙关说，“我不会向你屈服。”

“哦，但是，修女，”理查德嘴里尽管轻柔地说着，嘴唇却扬起残酷的假笑。他在她编织的发髻上轻轻一拉，直到黑色的发卡松动。他解开了它们，用手指穿过发束，使她的自然长发从辫子的束缚中解脱出来。 “没人能够像我一样照顾你。”

她失去平衡时，然后试图踢他。利爪把她抱起来，像一些扭曲的婚姻仪式一样把她抱到床上，然后放倒她。利爪开始解开其余的长袍，双手握住她的手腕，剥去了沉重的黑色织物，露出了底下泛白的肉色，就像一个孩子兴奋地去剥去圣诞节礼物一样。

长袍完全松开了，下面的裙子也一样。杰伊试图用裸露的脚踢出去，但利爪只是将它们拖到他的肩膀上，在此过程中抬起了她的整个臀部。然后，他脱下了她穿着的内裤。它们是灰色的，由棉制成。简单，朴素又谦虚。从传统意义上讲，并不是某种性感的东西，但利爪喜欢它。它的贞洁，表明她如何将自己的生命奉献给自己的信仰，而不是肉体的愿望，上面有着一小片因欲望渗透到织物上的湿润斑点。他把它们从她的脚踝上拉扯下来，并用戴手套的手团成一团，将它们拉到 鼻子和嘴唇边，深吸一口气，品尝了她独特的气味。

利爪拿开手中的内衣，然后一个接一个地脱下手套。他花了一分钟的时间欣赏在他面前景象——修女背靠床面躺着，臀部上扬，胸膛充斥愤怒和尴尬，她的皮肤泛起了玫瑰色的红晕，眼睛湿漉漉的。理查德用一根手指按在她阴部的缝隙之间，已经因为淫液而泛起光泽，几乎快要滴落的程度。他上下滑动手指，让手指浸入她的潮湿中，他把液体带到了她的阴蒂周围绕着圈，阴蒂已经开始因欲望而涨大。

他的手指进入她并不需要太多的探索。它像滑入油脂一样滑进去，修女的身体拱起，颤抖的嘴唇散发出无声的尖叫。片刻之前，她已经停止了挣扎，似乎他的手指的每一次敲击都在她身上挥舞着快乐的波浪，使她更加顺从。利爪插入了更多的手指，然后将其展开，在她内部的曲折中弯曲和滚动手指，动作缓慢而耐心。然后他伸出滴落着淫液的手指，俯身亲吻她，唇在她的嘴角徘徊。

“圣灵会降临在你身上，修女。”利爪直起身，用手托着杰伊姐妹光滑的大腿，并引用着圣文。 “至高者的力量将 荫庇你。因此所要生的圣者，必称为神的儿子。 ”

杰伊喘着粗气。然后她低声抽泣，将脸埋在手后，露出潮红的脖子。她玫瑰色、可亲吻的嘴唇张开，低声说出了几句话，不久之后利爪意识到它们是祈祷的圣文。尽管她似乎不愿，但他看到她的乳头挺直，而且她的阴部比以前更润滑。从这里开始占据她和她的子宫会很容易。

“那么，请祈祷吧，”理查德说，他抽出自己的阴茎，并用手撸动几下。他把它对准她潮湿的阴道。

“我是你的黑暗使者，修女，”他说，然后慢慢向前推进。感觉就像骑滑梯一样顺利，修女的湿润使这些变得容易。它很紧，但不至于太紧，不至于穿透会伤害她。理查德一直往前推，一直往前推，直到他再次滑出之前，他的阴茎都因她的淫液而发亮。

然后，理查德用力猛进，使女孩的祈祷在她的喉咙中颤动，将身体向床头板上撞去。床在她的下方大声吱吱作响。

利爪深吸一口气，感到迷失在的紧绷温暖通道中，内壁不自觉地在他周围抽动。他一次又一次地进入，每次都越来越快，直到他能感觉到子宫颈的边缘碰到他阴茎的头。他攻击着它，以入侵她的子宫为己任。他的脑子充满欢乐和兴奋。

修女一直在祈祷，但很明显， 她越来越难以集中精力。修女的呼吸在她的喉咙里扼住，声音因他的侵犯而颤抖。浓密的双眼中流淌着泪水，睫毛上沾满了湿气，开始形成微小的水滴。

理查德深吸了一口气，想象着他的性器入侵那个子宫，结了果实，把他那邪恶的种子种在了他尘世的妻子身上。他想象着他们会生的孩子，他的精液和后代都灌满了她的肚子。

“是的，修女。”利爪在推力之间窃窃私语，微笑着，尽管尽力而出汗。 “我将拥有你的一切。你的身体和灵魂，以及你以后将拥有的所有孩子。都是  _ 我的 _ 。我会一遍又一遍地用我的种子标记你。我会看到你为我变得宽大。”

他将一只手放在她的肚子上，感觉到它被他的阴茎塞满而膨胀。他感觉到她的子宫，那个生殖的区域在哪里。杰伊姐妹开始哭泣，祈祷听起来逐渐绝望。

利爪第一次高潮，向深处射出他的负担。他充满了狂喜，以至于他的硬度几乎没有下降。杰伊正在枕头上哭泣，脸红了，但仍然不愿屈服于他，破碎的祈祷仍然从她丰满的嘴唇中传出。

利爪擦了擦她的眼泪，轻轻地吻了她的嘴唇。不久之后，他又重新开始了。

理查德将她的身体抬起，杰伊的抽泣声随着床的吱吱声变得更大。理查德将两条裸露的双腿向她的胸前压去，再次刺入她的身体。她的裸露的乳房因力量而弹跳，粉红色和直立的乳头看起来妩媚动人。理查德抓了一把她的乳房揉捏，感觉到手指下面肉的柔软。他把她的身体折起来，直到她的阴部朝上。他刺入她的身体，尽其所能地埋进去，直到他感觉到她子宫颈的压力压在他的龟头上。

他不断地刺入杰伊的阴部，这一位置使他极其容易地到达深处。杰伊姐妹的膝盖几乎碰到了她头旁边的枕头，每推一次，她的腿和脚趾都会蜷缩。利爪品尝了她，在不停地向她猛扑间抬头去看，正好盯着挂在床头板上的玛利亚和基督的画像。圣母穿着玛利亚蓝的长袍，一侧从她的肩膀上拉开，圣婴在裸露的乳房上哺乳。

他想象修女的肚子因孩子而肿胀，而她的乳房也一样因奶水而涨大。他俯身吸吮了一下，轻轻地咬噬住她乳房上的肉，然后才移到乳头上。修女发出一声长吟，她的身体在他身下扭动，手腕在他的手下绷紧。就在那一刻，她达到了高潮，她的阴部迅速连续地收缩在他的阴茎周围，刺激着冲过他的快感。利爪再次朝她的子宫释放了他的种子。

修女的性高潮逐渐减轻，她喘息起来。当利爪退出她时，她试图挣扎着下床。他将她固定在位，一只手紧紧地握住她的手腕，另一只手从皮带上发现一把带鞘的刀，将刀翻转过来，使手柄直接指向她的开口，然后将手柄推入她的身体。

杰伊的哭声微弱并被她的眼泪抑制，但手柄插入了进去。它比理查德的阳具更硬，但比他的稍细，并且凹凸不平，便于抓握。他将它插入直到它被推到她的阴户之前。理查德吻了她的大腿内侧。

他说：“它将让我的精液在你的体内，直到我能再做一次。”

杰伊扭了扭臀部，试图将他推开。利爪确保将她的身体锁定在适当的位置，在她试图踢他时躲开了。这个女孩不是一个没有力气的处女，不会从来没有与另一个人亲密。她身上有些谜之诱人之处，充满着哥谭街道的气味。在找到信仰之前，她可能来自那里。

利爪又花了十几分钟才再次硬起来。他慢慢地将把手柄从女孩的阴道中抽出，现在也因为淫液变得光滑。他把它拿到嘴唇边，舔了下它沾的液体，确保他抓住了这一切如何使她的脸红，让她的眉毛皱成一团。他把刀放回皮带上，然后再次回到自己的位置，慢慢地将他的阴茎推入她那充满那甜美热量的通道中，现在它比以前湿了，甚至还滑了起来。

“我这样做的时候你喜欢吗，杰伊姐妹？”理查德问，然后才再次开始运动。 “你为我变得那么湿润，已经准备好要给我生宝宝了。修女，你真是个坏孩子，难道你不享受我如何糟蹋你，如何对你的屄做我喜欢的事吗？” 

杰伊尽管眼泪在眼前徘徊，但仍厉害地瞪着他。她张开了柔软的嘴唇，但无法说出任何可识别的词。

理查德一次又一次地使用了她，并尽其所能地确保了自己每次射精都射入深处。每当他完成时，他都用刀柄塞住她，然后有将其从她体内拉出，重新开始 。杰伊肯定在因利爪使用她的方式感到疼痛，她脸上的疼痛很明显，但她咬住嘴唇阻止自己呻吟，直到那里出血。理查德俯身舔去嘴唇上的血，然后继续前进。

他做了很多次，以致于数不清数。他一直做着直到他感觉到她的腹部开始肿胀，并且模仿了真正怀孕的样子。理查德高兴地看到了这个景象，将手掌平放在腹部上，感觉到隆起，想象着它因宝宝儿肿胀。他俯身亲吻着它。

“修女，看你为我彭起了多大，”利爪说。杰伊沉吟着，然后又一波高潮穿过了她。

到利爪疲惫不堪的时候，这已经是夜晚中最深的部分。杰伊躺在她的背上，头发粘满汗水，衣服散落在完全的残骸中。利爪的粘稠液体正在从她体内泄漏出来，因此他在等待中时最后一次将短刀的手柄推入她的身体。

利爪在等待时擦干杰伊姐妹的眼泪，然后他将手套一一拉回到自己手上。

“我会回来找你的，美人。”他保证道，闪露牙齿，一种由险恶的意图侵染的声音，“我会一次又一次地来找你。等我，小心暗处。我会回来领取我的奖赏。”

然后，他终于从她手中拉出把手，并将刀子放回皮带上。他也拿起团成一团的内衣并将其收起。杰伊濒临流泪，将脸庞藏在交叉的双手之后。

她唯一说的是，“离开，你这个混蛋。”

这就是利爪所做的。过了一会儿，他像风一样消失了，只剩下一扇通向阴暗走廊的敞开的门，把修女和他所做的事迹那些令人震惊的证据留在了床上。


End file.
